


Morale

by Not_You



Series: Morale [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Double Penetration, Fivesome, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Spanking, non-relationship sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt that goes in part: </p><p>I want Steve to be horny. After the battle, everyone moved into Stark Tower, started hanging out during group activities to get to know each other, etc etc. Everyone thinks that Steve is a shy virgin, but the truth is very, very far from it. Steve was a good captain during the war for a reason. Not only did he have kickass strategy, but he could increase group morale exponentially. How? Sex. Lots of it. Anywhere they could.</p><p>To Cap, not that much time has passed between him getting frozen and then him waking up in the modern world. But the battle distracted him enough to not crave sex, but now it's downtime, and his body is conditioned to have sex every day but he's not getting it.<br/>http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=17564215#t17564215</p><p>This is unrepentant smut, where Steve just goes to the others and asks them to help a soldier out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morale

"Okay, I can't do this anymore." Steve's voice is ragged, and crackling around the edges with unshed tears. He's standing there in the doorway like his knees are about to give out, eyes on the floor. Tony pauses the movie, looking worried.

"Cap? You can't do what anymore?"

"Are you in pain, shield brother?"

Steve whimpers, because he is in pain. He aches inside, and even though he's so embarrassed he could die, he has to try and get what he needs, because his fingers aren't doing the job anymore. "I... I need your help," he croaks.

"Steve..." Clint hops down from his perch on the back of the couch, going over to him. "What do you need?" Steve can't help glancing downward, because Clint's jeans are faded and tight and-- he swallows to keep from drooling. "Steve?" Steve blinks and struggles to speak and then Clint is touching his face and it's too easy to suck that callused thumb into his mouth. Thick and alive on his tongue, it makes him want cock more than ever and he whimpers, eyes fluttering shut. Clint swallows hard. "Uh... Wow. Okay."

"Is he--?" Steve can feel Tony's shocked stare, and blushes. He knows there's no way he can he hide how hard he is now, and opens his eyes to look at Clint shyly.

"Yeah." Clint stares into Steve's eyes. "So. You need cock?"

Steve moans, humiliated and relieved. He nods, and Clint shudders. "Well. With all you've done for us..."

"Doesn't hurt that he's ridiculously hot. My bed's the closest, by the way. And huge."

Thor stands with an air of great decision. "To Tony's bed, then, to give the Captain all the cock he requires."

Clint laughs. "Come on, Cap. We'll take care of you."

Tony's bed is the closest, and Thor and Clint hold Steve's hands in the elevator and then down the hall, where Steve actually sighs in relief to see a bed and hauls his clothes off as fast as he can without tearing them. 

"And we've been thinking you were a virgin this whole time. Christ, I feel dumb."

"Just because I don't talk about it all the time, Tony—"

"Is this gonna be like your impassioned speech about homosexuals existing before 1960?"

"No," he throws Clint onto the mattress and himself after, unzipping Clint's fly, "because I'm going to have my mouth full."

"Awesome," Clint mumbles, settling back and letting Steve get to work. He moans and drools and fucks his mouth on Clint, eyes rolling back at how good it is to have a cock in his mouth again. And not just any man's, but one of Steve's men. The ones who are his own to love and lead.

"Jesus, look at him go," Tony says in real awe.

"I am deeply impressed," Thor agrees.

Bruce just nods, and they all sit and watch until Steve pulls off and glares at them. "Do you need an engraved invitation? Fuck me!"

"Yes, sir!" Tony salutes (badly, of course, civilians never do it right) and digs up some lube before hauling Steve's jeans off. He groans around Clint's cock and wriggles his hips, helping the process along. "You a size queen, Cap?"

Steve raises his head, panting. "I'll take whatever you've got," he gasps, and then sucks Clint down again, moaning happily as the head slots into his throat.

"Fffuuuck," Clint groans, one hand gripping Steve's hair and tugging, making him moan appreciatively.

"Okay," Tony says, light and breathless, "paper-rock-scissors for who goes first?"

"I'll definitely need a condom," Bruce says, looking around for some.

"Yeah, hang on." Tony opens the bedside drawer and pulls out lube and condoms. Thor plucks the lube from his hand and pours some into his own palm, fascinated.

"It is not oil?"

"Nope, silicone. Tell you all about it some other time, but for now you should finger Cap."

"Verily," is all Thor says before gently pushing one slick finger into Steve and making him moan, loud even with Clint's cock in his throat. "Better?" He teases, and Steve whimpers, pulling off of Clint to gasp, "More, more please… _fuck_ , that's so good…" He groans and thrusts back as Thor adds a second finger, stretching him carefully. Clint shivers and strokes Steve's hair, guiding him back to his cock as Thor twists his fingers, making Steve keen through his nose, rising up on his knees and arching his back. 

"Our captain is greatly in need," Thor says, adding a third finger. "Tony?"

"Oh Jesus, I thought you'd never ask." Tony rolls a condom on and drenches himself in lube. Thor slides his fingers out, giving Steve's ass a comforting pat at his bereft little noise, and Tony positions himself between Steve's legs. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Steve snaps, glaring over his shoulder at Tony. "Please!" 

Tony groans and pushes into him. None of them are prepared for the way Steve just melts, sinking back onto Tony and moaning over and over, hands uselessly clutching at the blanket. "Better?" Clint asks, stroking Steve's hair.

"Ohh, _yes_ ," Steve gasps, and then sucks Clint all the way down again, making him whimper and buck. Steve takes the motion easily, moaning around Clint's cock as Tony starts to move. He starts slow, but is soon pounding into Steve as hard as he can, grunting with effort as Steve moans, Tony's movements helping his head to bob on Clint's cock. Thor groans, watching them, and Bruce is breathing very evenly, eyes green. Clint moans and pulls Steve's hair.

"Gonna come," he growls, and melts back against the headboard when Steve just speeds up. Clint's orgasm is quiet, just a harsh gasp and his knuckles going white in Steve's hair as he shakes and then finally pulls out, Steve whimpering and licking him clean.

"Jesus, Steve," Tony says, and Steve moans, resting his head on Clint's thigh where it rocks back and forth with the force of Tony's thrusts.

"It's… been a long time…" He pants. "Fuck, just give it to me, Tony, please…"

Tony groans. "I'm gonna have to start thinking about baseball, Steve."

Steve shakes his head, moaning and reaching down to touch himself. "Don't. I wish you weren't wearing a rubber so I could feel it when you come in me, Tony." Tony curses breathlessly and comes, bucking into Steve for what feels like forever. Steve groans, hand working frantically, and Thor gently moves Tony aside, slicking up and pushing into Steve. He's a lot bigger, and Steve whines and pants, struggling to press back for a long moment before his body suddenly adjusts and swallows Thor's whole length. Thor fucks him slow and deep, making him writhe and whimper and beg. Tony shivers and slaps Steve's ass. Steve gasps and Bruce chuckles.

"Think he likes that."

"Yes," Steve whimpers, blushing badly, and comes with Tony spanking him as Thor fucks him. Thor pauses, and Steve shakes his head wildly.

"D-don't stop!"

"Very well," Thor says, and thrusts in again. Steve whimpers, getting hard almost immediately. Thor chuckles. "I see."

"Don't laugh, fuck me," Steve growls, and then moans deep in his chest as Thor speeds up until he's slamming into Steve even harder than Tony was. Clint shudders and watches with wide eyes, letting Steve drag him down to kiss him. Steve pants and moans and soon loses focus, leaving Clint free to kiss and nibble Steve's slack mouth, pulling his hair again and making him groan and come. It always hurts when someone keeps going like Thor is now, but it's a good hurt, and it has been way too long. Steve is just getting hard again when Thor finally lets go, grinding deep into him and damn rubbers to hell, Steve wants to feel it.

"Another time," Thor says, as if he has read Steve's mind. "Another time I'll fill you as much as you like."

Steve groans, and Thor kisses his shoulder, sliding out and gesturing for Bruce to take his place. Steve looks back, watching as Bruce gets into position before dropping his head and moaning as Bruce pushes into him, so wide and hot. Steve cries out, high-pitched and soft, and Bruce growls, leaning forward and sinking his teeth into Steve's shoulder. He holds Steve like that as he ruts into him, rough and bestial and perfect, and Steve comes twice before Bruce finally pounds into him faster and faster before he lets out a roar and comes deep inside Steve, who moans and sinks back on Bruce, holding him inside as he softens.

"A-all right?" Bruce asks softly, and Steve laughs, the tension pushing Bruce out and just making him laugh harder.

"Aces, Bruce. Just aces."


End file.
